Speak of the devil and he shall return
by RockGodess1994
Summary: Deans back and he is out for blood...Shane and Claires and that of their daughters. Will Shane be able to prtect his small family? Changed babies age from 1 to 4 months please Read and review xxx
1. Midnight snack ?

Hay guys this is my first fanfic so be gentle please and I hope you enjoy :) Sarah X

Chapter 1

CPOV

"You're a complete asshat, you know that right" Claire growled at her husband Shane. It was midnight, she was pregnant and wanted pickled gherkins but Shane wouldn't get them for her.

"Why can't you get them yourself? You do still posses the ability to walk don't you?" He said half asleep with a pillow stuffed in his face.

"Fine, but I hope you know that my child has no father" Claire hissed as she heaved herself out of the bed. She was about 8 and half months pregnant and normally wasn't allowed to do anything. She started to toddle downstairs, a trip that would normally only take five minutes tops but for Claire it was usually half an hour before she got to the fridge and back up into her comfy bed with her lazy ass of a husband.

Claire grumbled all the way down the stairs about how lazy and annoying Shane was until she reached to bottom step. She looked around the silent living room. There were no lights on, Michael and Eve must be up in bed now. It was creepy and she knew better than to stand in the dark in Morganville. As she reached for the light switch she felt someone move behind her. She snapped round as fast as she could, clutching at her huge pregnant belly. No one was there _great _she thought _I'm going crazy. _

"Hello Claire" That voice. She knew that voice, it was in her nightmares. He was dead, he couldn't be here it just wasn't possible. She slowly turned around not wanting to believe what was so obviously true. She could feel her heartbeat I her ears and her palms were sweaty where they clutched at her stomach protecting her unborn child. Her breath caught in her chest when she came face to face with the source of the voice _Shane, scream, do something. Don't just stand there. Make a noise!_ A small voice screamed in her head but she couldn't comply she couldn't move. She had just met the devil, the source of her previous pain and suffering.

Dean and he had a knife meeting her cheek.

He gave her a cold hard stare and smiled a hair raising toothy grin, she felt blood running down her cheek from where the knife cut into her skin it was then that she finally found her voice. Claire opened her mouth and screamed a glass breaking screech which echoed off the walls. Deans smile only widened and he turned and ran away. As Claire heard shouting and running down the stairs she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach _Oh No_ was all she could think as the floor suddenly rushed up at her. She looked up to see Shane racing towards her just before she blacked out.


	2. What Happened ?

Chapter 2

SPOV

When I heard Claire scream it felt like I had been punched in the gut. Panic tore through me, I had to get to her. I had never moved as fast in my life. Throwing myself out of our bedroom and almost running into Michael who was coming out of his room with a very frightened Eve behind him. I barely acknowledged them I had to get to Claire, something terrible had to have happened to her to make her scream like that, and I could still hear it echoing in my ears. I jumped down the stairs practically missing them all looking around wildly for my wife. She was lying on the floor and she wasn't moving, wasn't breathing.

"CLAIRE!" I screamed as I reached her and immediately began to perform CPR. "Come on baby! Wake up. Please" I kept on whispering furiously to myself. I could hear Eve weeping behind me and Michael phoning an ambulance I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying I was too busy with Claire. She has to come back to me, what would I do without her. We were going to be parents I was going to be a Dad. I will be a dad I furiously reminded myself. I didn't take my eyes away from Claire's face until I felt something wet and sticky touch my legs I looked down and felt as if my heart stopped in my chest. Blood there was so much blood, where was it coming from?

"Oh my god. Shane, man I think she's been stabbed!" No this couldn't be happening "Eve go and get towels from the kitchen" Michael barked at Eve who nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

When she rushed back into the room she knelt down next to me and pressed a wad of towels to Claire's stomach. As Eve pressed down on the wound Claire coughed and opened her eyes I smiled down at her and she smiled up at me but I could see that she was in pain. She tried to say something to me but instead just made a gurgling noise and then her eyes rolled back in her head. I held her in my arms as she had a fit and tried to sooth her. At least she was breathing I kept telling myself.

By this point I could hear the faint sounds of sirens growing louder until they were right outside. Then my Claire was out of my arms and she was being taken away by strangers. I grabbed my car keys and went to follow but Michael stopped me.

"I'll drive Shane" I numbly nodded at him and then followed him out into the car. I was silent for the short journey to the hospital the only sounds in the car were Eve's quiet hysterics in the backseat. I looked down at myself and to my horror I realized that I was covered in Claire's blood. I felt a silent tear escape down my cheek. I never cry, not for anything. _Nothing puts a Collins man down_ my father used to say, well this wasn't nothing it was my whole life, my very existence. It was Claire and my child.

Michael let me out of the car at the hospital entrance and I raced through the automatic doors and up through the wards to ICU where I was told by the paramedics that Claire would be. I rounded the corner and was met by a small friendly looking nurse sitting at the reception area - Dorice her name tag said I think. "Excuse me could you tell me where my wife is. Her names Claire Collins, she was just brought in" I said in a complete fit of panic _What if I'm to late_ I told the voice in my head to shut up and tried to concentrate on getting to Claire.

Dorice smiled up at me "She's just through the double doors. The doctors are with her right now so you have to wait here until they're finished." I nodded my head at her and turned to go and sit down but the nurse called me back "Mr. Collins if you want to clean up then there is a restroom through the door and to the left" I looked down at myself and decided that I should go and try and get at least some of the blood off so I followed Dorice's directions to the restroom.

CPOV

I woke up to bright lights and beeping noises. I was confused at first as to where I was and how I got here. I ran through recent events in my head trying to figure out what could have happened to me that would lead me to be in what was obviously the hospital. I remembered arguing to Shane about something and then going downstairs after that nothing. I started to panic. Why couldn't I remember? As I started to panic one of the machines next to me started to beep louder and faster.

Wait, I remember, but that couldn't be right, he couldn't be back, he was dead wasn't he? My breaths started coming out faster and shallower. I couldn't breathe properly. I tried to sit up but I couldn't I started looking around wildly for help but nobody took any notice of me.

"Hay Claire, look at me. Your okay, it's okay. I'm right here. Take deep breathes." Shane was standing next to me holding my hand. Fear and worry were written all over his face, but I did as he said not taking my eyes away from his. I felt better and the beeping slowed "What happened?" I asked my voice coming out slow and drowsy

"Your okay, you were stabbed but the doctors say that you'll make a full recovery." Shane squeezed my hand

"The baby" I asked almost afraid of the answer

"She's okay." When I looked up at him his smile just grew bigger

"We're having a girl" I felt tears running down my cheeks, it was supposed to be a surprise. I knew Shane wouldn't be able to resist asking. We stayed like this for what must have been hours talking about baby names and what we think she'll look like.

I must have fallen asleep for a while because when I opened my eyes again it was dark outside and Michael and Eve were sitting in the chairs talking about who was better Muse or All Time Low Eve of course was onside with Muse and I had to agree with her they were one of my favourite bands. Once they saw that I was awake they stopped talking and turned to give me huge wide smiles which were fake and a little creepy but I could tell that they were just worried about me.

"Sorry Michael but Eve's right Muse are better" That got me a high five and a smile with Eve and a sigh from Michael. "Where's Shane?" I asked when I saw that he was no longer in the room

"He's gone to talk to Oliver to try and find out who did this to you" Michael said and from his tone I could tell that he disapproved I had to agree with him Shane did have the tendency to get himself into a lot more trouble than he needed to be in.

As if on cue my trouble maker of a husband walked in looking angry and frustrated.

"So I'm guessing from your face and general attitude that Oliver didn't know anything" Eve asked turning round awkwardly in her chair to face Shane.

"I know who it was" That earned me a surprised look from everyone "It was Dean"

Eve gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, Michael swore under his breath and Shane turned and punched the wall furiously so hard that it made a crack and we all jump even Michael.

It was of course at this moment that the nurse on duty walked in completely oblivious to us all in various stages of stress, and said to me "Would you like green or red jell-O Hun?"


	3. Nightime terrors

**Hay guys thanks for all of the great reviews they really do mean a lot to me :) **

**I need a name for Claire and Shane's baby girl and I'm looking for some suggestions so get back to me and let me know what you think she should be called!**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter btw its set 1 week after chapter 2**

**Ohh I keep forgetting to put the declaimer thing on: I do not own any of the characters and I really wished that I owned Shane ;) but I came up with the plot.**

**Sarah xxx**

Chapter 3

SPOV

My eyelids felt heavy and I could feel myself falling asleep. I was in Claire's and mine room in the Glass house. Claire was asleep at my side and I unconsciously protectively pulled her closer to my side, it was her first night home after her stint in hospital. The doctors say that she and the baby should be okay but we have to keep a close eye on her incase something happens, this isn't very hard because I won't let her out of my sight until Dean is caught or killed, personally I prefer the latter.

But I still don't quite understand how he could still be alive and here, Amilie told us that they had found him after his last attack on Claire. I looked down at her, she was sleeping peacefully, she was out like a light as soon as her pretty little head touched the pillow _Must be the pain meds _I thought. She won't admit it to me but I know she's still in a lot of pain I cringe internally, she doesn't want me to worry _That's Claire always trying to protect me. _

I try to relax so I let my mind drift in search of happier memories and with that I let myself get completely absorbed in the day I found out I was going to be a dad.

"_Claire, honey what's wrong?" I asked my wife when I found her crouched over the toilet. She didn't answer me as her shoulders heaved and she was violently sick for the third time, I tried to sooth her but I was a nervous wreck myself, I had never seen her this sick before. After she was done I carried her back to our room- which previously used to be her room- and gently put here down on the bed._

"_How are you feeling now, do you want anything?" I asked her as she sat up amongst the mound of pillows that we have._

"_I'm okay now. Shane I have something I need to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out or anything and promise me that no matter what you'll stay with me. Please." She was starting to freak me _

"_I promise. Claire you can tell me anything I love you. What's going on" She didn't look up at me just staring down at her hands which were fidgeting on her lap._

"_I love you too." She said finally looking up at me. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm pregnant" At these words I froze, I think I even stopped breathing. In a way it made sense and it explained the being sick in the mornings._

_As I ran through what she said over in my head I looked down at her stomach and see a small bump forming and everything clicks into place in that moment. I was going to be a dad. We were going to have a baby. At this thought I couldn't help but smile. After seeing my reaction Claire relaxed and smiled, a tear silently crept down her cheek. She opened her mouth as if to say something but all that came out was an eardrum bursting scream of pure terror. _

_Wait, No that's not what happened. Then something hit me in my face. This wasn't right._

I woke up, I had fallen asleep. But the screaming had followed me out of my dream and then something hit me in ribs. I look over to Claire and see that she's the one who was screaming. She was having a nightmare and she was all over the bed. I held tightly to my side, scared that all over the thrashing about on the bed could be harmful to the baby. After what seemed like a lifetime she opened her eyes and with a gasp she started to cry hysterically into my chest. I couldn't think what to do to help so I just held her close and tried to calm her as she cried her heart out.


	4. Lisa Rose Collins

**Okay so hay again here's a new chapter and I promise that this one will be longer**

**Btw I'm writing this at 3am and I on a complete sugar high so we'll see what happens lol **

**Please keep the reviews coming because they do motivate me to write faster**

**I don't own the characters blah blah blah you get the message **

**Enjoy **

**Sarah xxxx ;)**

Chapter 4

CPOV

The drugs don't work. Every time I move it feels like I'm taking an acid bath, who knew being stabbed hurt this much. It's now been 2 weeks since the attack and I'm never left alone, during the day I sit on the couch and watch Shane kill zombies on his new video game Call of Duty although I never really pay attention to what he's doing and if I'm not with Shane then I sit and talk to Eve about baby things.

Even though the days are bad they're nothing compared to the nights. I can only get a couple of hours sleep before I wake up screaming, it's happened every night and I can tell that Shane is getting really worried for both me and the baby because it cant be very good for my unborn daughter if I'm not sleeping right.

"Maybe if you just talk about the dreams they might go away" Shane was trying to get me to tell him what was scaring me so much at night, but I couldn't tell him. They were just dreams right? Not real.

"I can't remember what they're about exactly. All I know is that I'm really scared." I say to him guiltily not meeting his eyes. I can tell that he doesn't buy my lies for one second but he decides its better not to push me, yet.

It was about 2 pm and I was sitting on the couch watching Shane and Eve playing the wii _Lets dance_ a new dance game which I bought not long ago. But of course I'm not allowed to play it in my condition. I was in complete hysterics watching Eve attempt to do Hammersmith's Can't touch this in her black dock martins and a black and purple dress **(link on my profile) **complete with purple stripy tights. Shane on the other hand refused point blank to do it saying that he was too cool for a dance like that. I was rolling around on the couch laughing my head off and as Eve finished off the dance and took and exaggerated bow I decide that now is a good time for me to go to the bathroom, before Shane chooses his dance. As I stand up I know that there is something instantly wrong.

SPOV

I had tears running down my face as I watched Eve do can't touch this, I never thought that someone could look so hysterically stupid dancing. As she finished her dance off and gave her form of a bow I notice out of the corner of my eye Claire standing up. I felt slightly bad for the fact that she's been stuck in the house for the past week but I'll do anything to keep my family safe. I was just about to take centre stage and choose my song when I heard Claire gasp. I whirl round and I stop breathing for a second when I see the source of her noise.

"Claire, please, please tell me that you got overexcited and peed yourself." It is of course Eve who is the first one to say anything. Before I can even move Claire lets out an excruciated cry of pain, which evidently answers Eve's question.

Claire was having the baby, now, in the middle of the living room.

It isn't until Claire screams out in pain again that me and Eve snap out of our daze.

"Eve, go get towels and hot water" I snap at her as I ease Claire onto the floor

"What is that for?"

"I don't know I'm not a fecking doctor am I it's just what they always do in the movies"

"Shane maybe we should take her to the hospital"

"No we don't have anytime the babies coming now, Shane she's coming NOW!" Claire screamed at us.

"Okay, it's all going to be okay. Eve take a look and see if you can see anything,

you know out of the ordinary" Eve gives me a shocked look.

"No, why don't you look"

"Because you're a girl and its nothing you haven't seen before." I could see that she was going to argue back but Claire screamed again. Eve gave Claire a sympathetic look then huffed in defeat and took a look. It was at this point that Michael walked in from work and found his girlfriends head look up my wife's you know.

As the situation dawned on him he turned a sickly green colour and hit the deck like a plank of wood. _Wow never knew vamps could faint_.

"Okay, Claire I think that I can see a head. So shouldn't you start to push or something."

I helped Claire to get into a more comfortable position and held onto her hand. I hated to see her in so much pain but she was practically breaking my hand with her death grip. As another contraction hit her hand tightened on mine and this time she used nails.

"Claire honey I know that your in pain, but could you please not squeeze my hand so tight" I did try to say it as sweetly as I could, but.

"Shut up Shane. You're the one who did this to me. "_We'll be okay, we don't need_ _protection, and you're on the pill right?_" She said trying to imitate my voice. "If you complain one more time it won't just be your hand that will be sore" After saying this she gives me one of those looks that could make anybody stop and start shaking in their boots.

I look over to see that Eve is clearly with Claire on this matter.

We only have a seconds break before Claire gets another contraction, I hate it that she's in so much pain and there's nothing that I can do except sit here hold her hand and mop up her sweaty forehead.

"Okay Claire your doing amazing and it's almost over, but I'm gonna need you to do one more big push okay." Eve is really sounding like a real doctor, must ne all the Grey's Anatomy she watches.

"No Eve I'm sorry I can't. I can't. It hurts too much" Claire starts to cry hysterically into my shoulder.

"Listen, Claire honey. You just need to give one more big push okay. Then it'll all be over, we'll have a little baby girl okay. I know it hurts but can you do this one thing for me, please." I say softly to her. She doesn't say anything but I can feel her nod her head and then she sits up again and pushes one final time. After Claire relaxes into my shoulder I know its over and then in that moment I hear the single most significant noise in my world. My baby girl taking her first breath and then start to cry.

I'm not an overly emotional man but my eyes start to water up and I look down at my wife and see that her eyes are overflowing with tears of happiness.

"You did it. I love you so much" I told her as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Hay guys do you want to meet your baby girl?" Eve says coming round the other side of Claire with our daughter wrapped up in a shawl off the back of the couch, as she hands her to Claire I see that Michael has finally recovered and is now standing with his hands on Eves shoulders, looking down and smiling at our newborn.

"So have you got a name for her yet?" Michael asks, knowing that we hadn't fully decided on a name yet. Claire looks up at me and nods. I take a deep breath and turn to everyone.

"Let me introduce you to Lisa Rose Collins." It was the perfect name Lisa was short for Alyssa my baby sister who died all of those years ago. Claire handed me our baby and I couldn't stop the smile that grew bigger as I looked into those big brown eyes which were identical to mine.

"Hi Lisa Rose, I'm your Daddy and I love you so much." I couldn't help it but since I first found out about her my heart has been filled with more love than I thought was possible.

After a couple of hours Eve and Michael drifted off upstairs but Claire and me stayed where we were. Just watching our baby girl sleeping in my arms. We truly were a family now and I wasn't going to let anything mess that up.

**So there you go Lisa Rose Collins **

**Thank you sooo much for all of the suggestions I got for baby names it took me ages to try and think of one. **

**I dedicate this specific chapter to my besto Hazel who stayed up with me on the phone until very late at night helping me pick a name and also to my sister who is also called Lisa who I finally got to read the Morganville books!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry there will be more to come**

**Sarah xxxx**


	5. She looks more like you

**Hay guys heres a new chapter sorry that its been a while but I was on holiday and then it was my birthday but I managed to find some space to write this for yous all **

**Thanks for all of the reviews they really do mean a lot coz I love mail lol**

**Unfortunatly Im not Rachel Caine so I don't own Morganville I do wish that I owned Shane though ;D **

**Anyway Enjoy **

**Sarah**

**xxx**

CPOV

"I think that she looks more like you." Shane said as we sat in the hospital waiting room. Lisa was sleeping in her large buggy which Eve and Michael had bought us as a baby present.

It was two days after I had Lisa in our living room at the Glass house, I had decided to make an appointment with the doctor to make sure that she was okay and Shane not so subtly suggested that I make an appointment for myself to make sure that my stitches were okay and everything else. I had argued with him up until this morning about it,

*Flashback*

"_Who's a pretty baby? You are, yes you are" Shane cooed his daughter as she sat happily in his arms. I smiled at my little family, I was absolutely glowing with pride. Shane was an amazing dad better than he ever dreamed of being. _

_My life was perfect nothing could go wrong. _

_Well there was one loose end that had been haunting my dreams. Dean. He was still missing and the police and no idea where he was._

"_Claire what's wrong? You've got that look on your face again." Shane said obviously noticing that I was deep in thought. Instead of telling him what I was thinking about I opted to play defense. _

"_What look? I don't have a look" _

"_Yes you do." He sighed obviously deciding to give up on the matter, unlucky for me he picked up another subject which I didn't want to discuss. "So why don't you have a talk with the doctor today, make sure that every things okay" I could hear the worry in his voice._

"_Shane we've talked about this. I want to make sure that Lisa's okay first and I'm fine okay stop worrying." He opened his mouth to make another point when Lisa frowned and started to cry. _

"_She's hungry. I'll make up a bottle and then we can go okay." I said jumping out of the chair I was sitting in. Shane who was struggling to understand how I knew what was wrong with the baby just nodded while and tried to calm his wailing daughter._

_I flipped the kittle on, got the formula out and went in search for a clean bottle. I found one in the top shelf of the cupboard I groaned and reached up. Who's smart idea was it to put this so high up. My fingers brushed the side of the bottle but I somehow managed to push it further back, I was on my tippy toes and I almost had it when I felt a ripping feeling and then white hot pain down my side. I gasped in pain and dropped to the floor my feet unable to hold me up._

"_Claire! Are you okay? What happened?" Shane was beside me in an instant but looked slightly helpless with the still crying Lisa in his arms and me lying on the floor._

"_Eve! Get in here now" Shane shouted so loud that it echoed around in the kitchen._

_Eve ran in two seconds later looking alarmed and her eyes went wide when she saw me lying on the floor._

"_Claire what happened?" Eve asked me but I just shook my head, I couldn't speak it hurt so much._

"_eve, I need you to take Lisa into the living room and distract her for five minutes and keep Michael through there as well." Eve looked slightly confused at Shane's last request as she took the baby but the she saw my side and immediately understood. _

_I was bleeding, I could feel it on my hot inflamed skin. My stitches must have popped open _**dammit **_I silently cursed. Shane now had his hands free so he lifted me up and gently put me down on one of the kitchen chairs and then went to get the first aid box from under the sink. _

"_Right top off" he said with a less than innocent smile._

"_This seems vaguely familiar doesn't it." I said when I got my voice back. Shane chuckled slightly _

"_Yeah but I was the one getting patched up." He said as he started to clean the re-opened wound. "Seriously Claire you're seeing the doctor today I don't care if I have to drag you into that office, okay" I nodded because I couldn't really argue with him at this point._

"Claire Collins. The doctor will see you now." The nurses' voice brought me back to the present time. I looked at Shane as I stood up he smiled at me I bent down and gave him a quick kiss and then followed the nurse into the doctors office.

"Well Claire everything seems to be okay, although I would like to see you again in 2 weeks to check on your stitches." The doctor said to me and Shane after he examined me. "And this little monster is perfectly healthy as well." He said looking at Lisa who was sitting quite happily in my arms. We smiled, said our thanks to the doctor and exited the hospital feeling relieved that everything was okay.

Once we got home to the Glass house it was starting to get dark so we fed Lisa – Shane getting her bottle – and put her down in her crib. Since Shane had moved into my room when we got engaged Eve moved into Michaels room leaving her old room free which we decided would become a nursery when I found out I was pregnant.

"She's so perfect, I can't believe she's ours" I said as I looked in on my sleeping baby.

"Well I still think she looks more like you" Shane said wrapping his arms round my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. I laughed quietly at this because it wasn't true, Lisa had Shane's exact eye colour and skin tone. I was there a little in her facial features and she had my blonde curls but that was about it.

"I think it's evenly split" I said

"Well as long as she has my quick wit and video game skills"

"And my aptitude to school"

"But can kick any vamps ass"

"And make mean tacos"

"But will inherit my chilli skills"

We both looked at each other and started to laugh, she was only 2 days old and already we were planning what she will be like.

"Night baby, I'll love you no matter what your like." I said and then Shane and I made our way to our room. I was so exhausted from the sleepless nights and the stress of the nightmares that I fell asleep in Shane's arms instantly and I felt safe, until I started dreaming.

_I was in a dark room and it was freezing cold. I looked down at myself and notice I was standing in a white and gold babydoll dress and I was shaking from the cold or was it fear. "Shane, are you there?" I called out hoping that Shane would be there. He wasn't. But someone was._

_I heard a laugh that sent shivers up my spine and made the hairs on my arms stand on end. I turned to run away but it was so dark I didn't know if I was running away from the source of the noise or running towards it._

_I heard a groaning noise, like metal bending and then the floor gave way, I screamed as I fell into the blackness. I landed on floor with a thump. I felt a blinding pain in my head and felt blood tripling down my cheek. Just as I was getting to my feet the lights switched on and I saw a dark figure in the corner. I opened my mouth to scream but there were hands around my throat, the figure that had been across the room a second ago was now right in front of me holding me up by my throat._

"_Now Claire don't scream we wouldn't want to upset the child would we" I knew that voice. Dean. _

_Wait, what was it he said about a child? I looked frantically around the room, we were in the abandoned hospital by the looks of it. As I quickly scanned the room I notice a small crib in the corner and it had a child about 3 years old sitting in it. I saw a flash of blonde hair and it was all I needed to see to know who it was._

_I started thrashing against Dean trying to get away from him "LISA!" I screamed past the blockage on my throat. "You stay away from my daughter I swear to god I will kill you!" I growled at Dean and I would kill him if he even thought about harming my child._

_Dean didn't seem to be bothered by my threat instead he just tightened his grip on my throat cutting off all of my air supply. After a couple of seconds there were black spots in my vision and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. I continually punched and kicked Dean until I could no longer feel my limbs. __**Shane I'm sorry I couldn't save her**__ was the last thought to go through my head before I was plunged into the icy darkness._

I jerked up and started gasping for air. I could breathe, it was only a dream.

"Claire, its okay I'm here" Shane said putting his arms around me. I must have woken him up. "Was it the nightmare again" he asked me his voice laced with concern. I managed a nod before I broke down into hysterical crying.

"Lisa…Check…On…Her" I hiccupped between tears. Shane looked down at me concern was heavy on his features and I could tell that he didn't want to leave me but he nodded and left the room to check on our daughter.

SPOV

I woke up again to the screams of Claire, she was having another nightmare. I tried to get her to talk to me about them but I don't want to push her, I can tell that they terrify her. Tonight was by far the worst one she's ever had.

When she woke up she was gasping as if she was trying to get all of the air back into her lungs, then she starts to cry and I have never been more scared in my life than when I saw how frightened she was. When she told me to go and check on Lisa I considered not going because I really didn't want to leave her alone in that state but then again maybe she'll calm down a little if I show her that every things okay.

I walked out of our bedroom but left the door open so I could still hear Claire. I saw Michael coming out of his room looking worried.

"Sorry did Claire wake you?" I asked feeling sorry for the guy because of vampire hearing meant he always woke up at the slightest sound.

"Yeah, is she okay?"

"Don't know but I'm trying to calm her down by getting Lisa"

"Okay, yell if you need anything k" I nodded as I went into the nursery.

Lisa was lying on her back looking so cute. I scooped her up in my arms trying not to wake her and took her back to see her hysterical mother.

Claire's face lit up when she saw our daughter sleeping peacefully in my arms. I kicked the door closed and went over to the bed and gave over Lisa to my wife who had now stopped crying.

"Can we bring her crib in here please?" Claire asked not meeting my eyes. She really was worried about something I just wish she would tell me what.

"Yeah, sure me and Michael will do it tomorrow."

She looked up at me and smiled "Thank you Shane"

"Anything for you" I said putting my arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.

The next day Michael and I spent an hour moving the crib from the nursery into our room with Eve and Claire standing there the whole time laughing at our failed attempts and making gender jokes.

It was worth it though because after that Claire didn't have one more nightmare, but that didn't mean we had a full nights sleep. Lets just say I know that Lisa takes after me in the lung department.

**Hope yous enjoyed that I will probably update in a week or so and trust me its gonna get interesting**

**xxx**


	6. Housework is necesary

So hay guys heres my new chapter yay

BTW its set 1 month after the last chapter

I don't own Morganville or any of the characters *tear*

So anyway enjoy ;D

Sarah xxx

**DPOV (Dean)**

I watched her. She couldn't see me but I could see her. She was pretty just my type. I was in the shadows and her ignorance to her current surroundings was bliss. I had been following her for the past 2 blokes, since she left common grounds and she still hadn't noticed me which means that she is not a Morganville native but a college student.

It was around 9 pm, it was dark, the streets were empty and a silent fog had settled over the small Texan town. I decided that now was the time. I pulled my mouth up into a predatory grin and allowed my teeth to elongate and my eyes turn red. I started to close the gap.

20 feet away. Her short blonde hair was up in a ponytail, showing of her marvelous tanned neck. I could feel the blood running through the veins. My mouth watered just thinking about it.

10 feet away. She didn't wear a bracelet so she was fair game. In fact she probably didn't know anything about vampires or the danger that she was currently in.

5 feet away. I could smell her blood so strongly I could barely hold back anymore. She still hadn't noticed me as I moved like a predator silent but deadly. I was merely a shadow to her. I was hungry so hungry.

By the time she did notice me it was to late. I drained her and watched as the lights went out of her eyes. But she wasn't the one that I really wanted, no. For my real target I would have to wait until the time was right. For now I would just terrify her from a distance.

**MPOV (Michael)**

"Hay, Mike have you seen the paper this morning?" Shane called from the kitchen as I headed into the living room.

"No, I've not seen it. Must not have been delivered." Okay that was a complete lie I had the newspaper sitting up in my room. But I have a good reason for hiding it. "I'm going to see Amelie, she needs me for something." I mumbled and grabbed my car keys and headed out to visit the one person who could help. The founder.

I was met by one of Amelie's guards Drew I think his name is. He nodded at me as I walk past. I enter the study and see Amelie sitting at a large mahogany desk.

"Michael, what can I do for you this morning?"

"I think you know. Have you seen the paper today? What if Claire sees it or worse what if Shane sees it. Ohh this is going to end badly I can just tell." He was rambling and pacing up and down the small room but he couldn't seem to be able to stop himself.

"Michael stop." Amelie said in her cool authoritive voice making me stop dead in my tracks. "I am well aware that there has been another attack, I have got my best people searching for Dean. He won't get away with this again. In the mean time though maybe it is wise to alert your friends of the situation at hand." She nodded in a silent dismissal. I sighed and walked out knowing that there was no point pushing the subject at the moment. I headed home deciding that I would give Claire and Shane one more day of normal before I told them that Dean was well and truly back and what he was after. Although I am fairly certain that Claire already knows but she hasn't told Shane and that is what was worrying me more than anything. How Shane would react.

**CPOV**

When I came down stairs Shane was sitting on the couch playing a video game, Lisa was lying in her play pen watching the TV and giggling whenever her Daddy killed something on the screen. I cleared my throat, making Shane jump and hit the pause button on his game.

"What have I told you about playing those kinds of games around your 1 month old daughter." I said giving him my best 'Mom' look as he called it.

"Was it something along the lines of not to? I can't remember, and anyway she loves it." Shane replied but after taking in my glares he shut down the death, kill and destruction game he was playing and loaded up super Mario brothers. "There are you happy?" He said as the bright and cheery theme music played.

"Yes." I said smiling, bending down to give him a quick peck on the lips, well it started off as a quick peck but, well it turned deep and delicious it was only when eve came skipping into the room that we broke apart.

"Seriously guys infant in the room." She said give us a dramatic disappointed look. I laughed then went over and picked Lisa out of her play pen.

"Lunch time I think." Shane brightened up at that thought.

"Well actually guys why don't Eve and I take Lisa out to the park and give you two a day to relax." Michael suggested as he walked into the house. I looked over at Shane and shrugged my shoulders before giving an excited looking Lisa over to and even more excited looking Eve.

Eve and Michael left 15 minutes later after we had lunch and I had run through instructions. "So what do you wanna do in this big empty house?" Shane asked me wagging his eyebrows.

I looked around and the floor was covered in toys and video games and all sorts of crap.

"Do you know what I really want to do?" I said giving him a seductive smile. "I want to clean, and you're going to help me.

His face which had been full of possibilities moment before was in complete horror now. But he agreed after a lot of persuading and begging on my part we decided that I would tackle the living room while he dealt with the kitchen.

After half an hour I wasn't even half way done tidying up, but I had turned on the radio and was singing along. Then one of my all time favourite songs came on. Shania Twain Man _I feel like a woman_ I turned up the radio full volume and started to sing along with the music then I jumped up on the couch and danced about whilst singing/shouting.

Shane came through in time to see me shaking my ass just as the song ended. I laughed at the way he was looking at me, it was a cross between _Are you completely mental and I love you because your completely mental_

"And you're supposed to be a respectable mother." He said to me shaking his head and laughing. I was about to say something back to him when the next song came on _Mustang Sally_ I started to sing to Shane and shake my ass whilst jumping around on the coach.

Shane came over to me and wrapped his arms around lifting me down from the couch as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was spinning us around the living around singing with me. Well when I say sing it was more shouting and I couldn't stop laughing. When the song ended I lowered my lips to Shane's we stayed like that until the next song came on. _Summer of 69 _Shane put me down but kept his arms around my waist as we jumped around the living room like teenagers.

After that was _Highway to hell _Which Shane belted out as I sat on the floor in hysterics, I had honestly never laughed that much in my life.

The final song in our own mini rock out session was Muse _House of the rising sun_ which is one of my favourite songs ever. We were halfway through shouting out the lyrics when I heard someone clear their throat loudly. Startled I looked round and saw Michael and Eve standing with Lisa looking at the scene before them. I was up on the coffee table and Shane was on one of the chairs. We both looked at each other and started to laugh soon enough Michael and Eve joined.

"Did you know that we could hear you two out in the street?" Michael told us after we had all calmed down enough to talk. "What were you doing anyway?"

"We were cleaning." I said as I looked around I noticed that the house was actually in a worse state than it was before.

Ha I had a lot of fun writing the end of this chapter I just hit shuffle on my ipod and those are the songs that came up!

Anyway please review and let me know what you think coz I do love mail

Sarah xxx


	7. Somewhere a clock is ticking

Hay so heres a new chapter its called Somewhere a clock is ticking just because the song by snow patrol fits in really well with the mood and stuff.

I also redescovered my love for the song misguided ghosts by paramore i love it wen yhoo dont listen to a song for AGES then wen yhoo hear it again its amazing :D

i also love sharpies coz well who doesnt anyway I am not Rachel Caine and i dont own Morganville or Shane *tear*

**so enjoy**

**Sarah xxx ;D**

**MPOV**

At dinner tonight we all ended up sitting on the couches in the living room and watching a film (age appropriate obviously because of Lisa) it was the one about the fish Finding Nemo I think it was called. It was surprisingly funny and I actually laughed at all of the wee comedy moments which was a nice break from all of the stress that I had been under the past couple of weeks. But that stress was nothing compared to what I was going to have to say to Claire and Shane.

As the credits started to come up signaling the end of the film Claire began to pile up all of our plates but I stopped her deciding that now was as best of a time that I was going to get in Morganville.

"Claire, why don't you leave the dishes for a second I need to talk to you and Shane." I said noticing the questioning looks I was getting from Shane. I took a deep unneeded breath and let it all out. "It's Dean he's back, for good. He's been attacking girls and draining them again, and we know what he's after. Claire and to get to Claire, we think he'll have a go at Lisa." I heard Shane's sharp intake of breath and I felt so guilty because I was the one who had to burst the happy bubble that had been surrounding the two of them the past month.

I looked at Claire, waiting for a reaction to what I had said but she gave none. She just picked up all of the plates and walked out into the kitchen leaving us all staring after her. Shane stood up and made his way into the kitchen as well letting the kitchen door swing behind him but it was left open a little letting a thin line of light escape into the dark hallway.

I let go of my breath which I hadn't realized that I had been holding in and turned to Eve. She wasn't shocked because I had already told her today while we were out at the park but I could still see worry heavy on her features laced with fear.

"Come here." I said gently to her as she lay down beside me on the couch. Now it was time for my second big announcement of the night, strangely I was more nervous about this one than the last. "Eve, I know that over the past couple of years things have been tough but you know that I love you and would do anything for you. Eve will you…." I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because at that moment, that was when the shouting started.

**CPOV**

Shock. I was in complete shock. I knew that this was coming, the dreams they were all coming true and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I picked up the plates and went to the kitchen as an escape to get away and process the information but within two minutes of leaving the living room Shane had followed me. We just stood there in silence for a couple of minutes just looking at each other, until it all got a bit too much for Shane.

"Dammit Claire talk to me!" He said suddenly getting angry.

"Hay don't shout at me, I've done nothing wrong."

"I wasn't shouting I'm just freaking out." He said then he had a determined look on his face. "Right okay go and pack a bag we're getting out of here tonight."

"Wait What? You know that I can't leave Morganville, Amelie and Myrnin need me!"

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO PUT THE VAMPS FIRST BEFORE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?" Shane was practically screaming at me now.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT; IT JUST SEEMS THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO SEEMS TO BE THINKING RATIONALLY!" I was screaming right back at him now. "MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE _MY_ DAUGHTER AND GO TO MY PARENTS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK."

"OHH NO YOUR NOT TAKING _MY_ DAUGHTER ANYWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, ESPECIALLY ON YOUR OWN."

"WHAT YOU THINK I CANT TAKE CARE OF HER?"

"YES, CLAIRE THAT'S EXSACTLY WHAT I THINK BECAUSE YOU CANT SEEM TO KEEP YOURSELF OUT OF TROUBLE HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER A CHILD." His words cut through me like a blade covered with ice.

"WELL SCREW YOU SHANE!" I screamed as I picked up a plate and threw it at him, narrowly missing his head. It hit off the wall and smashed into about 5 different pieces. I felt someone tugging on the bottoms of my jeans and I looked down to see that Lisa had crawled from the living room into the kitchen and was now looking at her parents screaming at each other. She looked at me and then Shane, then big fat tears started rolling down her cheeks. I bent down and picked her up then made my way out of the kitchen and up into my room making sure that I slammed my door as hard as possibly. Even with the door shut I could still hear the sound of something smashing coming from the scene which I had just left.

**SPOV**

I instantly regretted saying what I said to Claire when I saw how much it hurt her, how much I hurt her. I didn't even try to duck out of the way when she threw that plate at me luckily she was off but it was close only narrowly missing my head. And to make the situation worse we had our screaming match in front of our now very upset daughter.

As soon as Claire left with Lisa I felt all of the strength go out of me and I thumped down in the nearest chair, I listened as Claire slammed the door so hard that it echoed throughout the house. I couldn't take it anymore; I picked up the closest thing to me – a glass – and threw it at the wall, watching as it erupted into a million tiny bits of glass, just like my life had done in the last 15 minutes.

I wasn't really angry at Claire, I was scared more so than I have ever been in my life, and I've been through a lot. My wife and my baby were in danger and I felt powerless to stop it, but I had to try. No body is going to lay a finger on my family; they'd have to go through me first. I gave a short humorless chuckle at that as I got a dustpan and brush and cleaned up the mess that we had created.

As I made my way through the living room heading up the stairs I noticed that Eve and Michael had disappeared, probably ran for cover when the plates started getting thrown about. It's not like Claire and I haven't had arguments or fights before but I have to say this has to be one of the worst we've ever had, and I had caused it.

I was now standing in front of a closed door trying to think of what I could say to make everything better again. I settled for knocking gently on the big wooden barrier that was in my way.

"Go away Shane." Claire whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if she had actually said anything. I put my ear up against the door trying to hear anything, and what I heard was a sound so full of pain and misery that I opened the door and went inside and found Claire sitting on our bed with Lisa curled up in her arms and she was trying to wipe away some of her mommy's tears but they just got replaced with new ones.

Claire looked up at me and her eyes were full of so much pain and fear that I instantly went over and sat beside her pulling her against my chest.

"I'm so sorry Claire. I should never had said those things to you." I whispered looking down at her.

"Why not Shane they're true. I can't look after anyone. I'm a terrible mother." She said in between gasps of air before she completely broke down and started to cry hysterically.

"Hey, hey. Why would you say that? You are an amazing mom and I love you. I will protect you and _our_ daughter no matter what do you hear me Claire Collins?" I said gazing down into her light brown eyes, she calmed down a little bit and had stopped crying now but there was still fear laced across the features on her face.

"I knew this was coming though." She said. I must have looked confused because she took a deep breath then continued. "This is what I've been having nightmares about."

My arm unconsciously tightened around Claire's shoulders_. So this is what she's been dreaming about_ I thought to myself, I had been curious about them but I hadn't wanted to push her into telling me something that she didn't want to.

"He's not going to lay a finger on either of you. I promise." I said kissing her forehead.

"I know. I love you too." She said tilting her head up so that I could kiss her on the lips.

**EPOV**

Michael and I had escaped to our room when the smashing of things had begun between Claire and Shane, we both knew better than to intervene in one of their fights. We were lying on the bed when Michael started behaving odd again. It was the same way he was acting when we were sitting down stairs, when he was asking me something.

"You okay my fangtasialicious boyfriend?" I asked giving him a cheeky grin.

"Well Eve I have something that I really want to ask you and em, I not quite ehh sure how to do it." He was so nervous about this. I sat up looking at him waiting for him to continue but he just got off the bed and walked away to the dresser and the walked over to the side of the bed that I was lying on.

"Eve, I love you will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and opened a little black box and nestled in between the velvet was a ring, not just any ring but a skull ring. White gold with black diamond in the eye sockets and a cross in the top with white diamonds, I actually thought that my eyes popped out of their sockets. It took me for surprise and for a minute I forgot that Michael was still waiting for an answer.

"YES!" I practically shouted before getting down on the floor beside him and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Hey, turn down the porn soundtrack, got an infant in the house." I laughed at Shane shouting at us through the walls but not even he could burst my happy two people igloo with Michael my future husband.

**So there you go bet yhoo werent expecting that TBH neither was I :D ohh and if yhoo want to see Eves ring its on my profile**

**So any way plz reveiw and I will update soon **

**xxx**


	8. Titanic and Punching Pigeons

**So hay guys I am soooo sorry i have not updated but well iv been busy planning world domination :D **

**Anyway I have put my other stories on hold so that i can finnish this one as it only has a couple of chapters left and I do apologize again. **

**i know its not very long but I have had a major block with this chap. Oh also it has MYRNIN! **

**hope you enjoy and please review**

**Sarah xxx x3**

Then I went down into the basement  
where my friend the maniac busy's himself with his electronic grafiti  
Finally his language touches me  
because he talks to the part of us  
which insists on drawing profiles on prison walls.  
In that moment poetry will be made by everyone  
and there will be emu's in the zone...

Kasabian West Ryders Silver Bullets

* * *

CPOV

"I can't believe that Michael and Eve are engaged!" I said as Shane and I drove to through the streets of Morganville, towards the lab. Myrnin had phoned this morning asking me to come over and Shane would not let me go without him.

"To be honest, it took Michael long enough. He has been trying to ask her for a while now." Shane said looking over at me and then quickly diverted his eyes back to the road. He was quick but not quick enough, I caught the look in his eyes. He was upset at something.

Normally I would assume it was because he would have to come into contact with Myrnin, he was not Shane's favourite person in the world. But that was not it, there was a glint of jealousy in his eyes as well. Then it hit me like a Frisbee that was getting suspiciously larger. He was jealous at Michael for the way he proposed.

"You're seriously jealous of Michael?" I said

"No I'm not jealous of him, but the way he asked Eve was better than the way I asked you. More manly." Shane looked seriously rattled about this.

"Shane, seriously! I loved the way that you proposed to me. Do you know why?" He shook his head. "Because it was a pure Shane Collins moment and I loved it because I love you." This seemed to cheer him up and he looked over at me with a genuine smile.

"I suppose so, and anyway I doubt Michael is manly enough to do what we did in the shower this morning." He said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Way to go ruining a perfectible good moment."

"To be honest I've been doing it for the majority of our relationship, why stop now?" He said to me as we parked to car outside of the Day house. I mock punch him on the arm before getting out of the car and making my way down the alleyway, towards my crazy ass boss.

SPOV

Myrnin, why did she have to work for the craziest vampire in Morganville. The guy is just…..there are no words to describe him. I was on this train of thought as I walked behind Claire down the stairs into the underground lab.

When we reached the last step I looked around, trying to decipher where Myrnin actually was. I could not spot him, well not until I heard a sob and looked over to see him sitting on an old fashioned couch facing an even older looking TV. As soon as I saw what was on the TV I understood why he was crying, he was watching Titanic, worse than that it was right at the bit where Rose realizes that Jack was in fact dead. Claire had made me watch it and I swear to god it almost broke me- not that I would ever admit that though.

"Myrnin why are you watching this?" Claire asked as she made her way over to her sobbing boss.

"H-he wou-ld..still be..alive if she… had ..mo-ved her..fat ass and let h-im on the bo-ard." He said through body shaking sobs. Seriously man, get a grip! Claire reached over and switched the TV off.

"Myrnin I told you that the lifeguards appear and they save Jack just before he dies." Claire said putting her arm around Myrnin trying to comfort him. She shot me a look that told me to keep quiet if I knew what was good for me.

After a couple of minutes Myrnin detached himself from Claire and stood up, his eyes puffy.

"Myrnin are you okay." Claire asked in the Mom tone which she denies having.

"Yes I am fine now young Claire." He said looking around for something.

"What you looking for Caption Crazy, the last shred of your manhood?" I could not help it and it was so worth it to see the glare I got from Claire.

"Don't be stupid boy. I punch pigeons in the face to salvage my manhood." Myrnin shot back at me without looking up from his search of one of his many desks.

20 minutes later, Claire and I were playing snap after giving up trying to ask Myrnin why he wanted to see us, Myrnin jumped up and shouted "Eureka! I have found it!"

"What have you found Myrnin?" Claire asked while I coughed "His balls"

"No my balls are in the cupboard over there." He said gesturing over to a large steal cupboard which had bouncy balls along the bottom of the floor. "I have just found my rubber ducky!" He said proudly holding up a yellow bath duck. I groaned loudly and looked at Claire who had a frustrated look on her face.

"That's great and all Myrnin but _why_ did you call me this morning telling us to come over." Myrnin actually looked surprised at this and slightly confused.

"Claire I never phoned you this morning." He seemed to be telling the truth and this made me slightly suspicious.

"Yes you did. You told me to come over as soon as possibly because you had to show me something." Myrnin shook his head.

"Well if you didn't phone me then who did?" Claire looked at me and alarm bells started going off in my head. I grabbed her hand and started towards the stairs. "Shane what's wrong?"

"Call Eve, make sure her and Michael are okay. Someone wanted us out of the house today." We were at the car when Claire pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed the house. After a couple of seconds she breathed out a sigh of relief, obviously Eve and Michael were okay. Claire told Eve down the phone that we would be home after we picked up Lisa and then we would all try and figure out what to do.

We were racing through the streets towards Claire's parents' house where they were babysitting Lisa for the day. Claire was tense the whole drive but when we turned into their street she relaxed slightly. Until.

I stopped the car at the sight of the house. _No! This can not be happening again. Not with my daughter._ I was still processing what was in front of me that I barely noticed Claire bail out of the car, but I snapped out of my daze as I heard her scream. I jumped out of the car and ran towards my wife, trying to get her to stop before she got herself killed.

**OOOOH so what do you think has happened thnx for reading and please review because i do love mail lol**

**Sarah xxx**


	9. Rocking the Cradle

**Well it has been a while :D Please dont loose faith in this story because its writter is lazy and it takes her ages to update lol **

**I promise to update faster from now on :D**

**The song for this chapter is Rolling in the deep by Adele if you listen to it then you'l get the meaning of the ending**

**Anyway on with the story and please reveiw **

**Sarah xxx**

CPOV

The car stopped, the world felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of the atmosphere, I could not breathe. I sat for a second taking in the scene before me. It was the longest second of my life.

Bright orange flashes of flames licked up the side of the house. Black smoke clouded the sky, trapping us all under a deadly blanket. The smell was horrendous, burning plastic, everything was burning.

The world did not return to its normal speed, in fact it sped faster everything blurring together. Before I knew what I was doing I was out of the car and running up the front lawn. I could vaguely hear multiple voices shouting on me to stop. I didn't. I think I passed some firefighters I am not sure, the only thing that I could focus on was getting the front door and getting my baby. She was in there.

I reached the front step, my eyes burning from the heavy smoke which was billowing out from the front door which had been blown open. I was so close when I felt strong arms wrap around me, pinning my arms to my sides and halting my movements. Shane.

I fought and thrashed against him but he just tightened his grip on me pulling me to his chest and dragging me backwards out of the smoke, towards fresh air. I never stopped fighting against my husband and he never let go of his grip on me. I think he was trying to talk to me but I could not hear him over my thudding pulse and the sounds of someone screaming.

"Claire stop. Please stop screaming." Shane pleaded with me whilst turning me around so that I was facing his chest, away from the house. So it was me who was screaming, I had not even noticed.

"Shane, she's in there. I have to go and get her. Please let me go and get her." I sobbed, pleading with Shane to let me go so that I could go and rescue Lisa. He never answered me but I felt him shake his head.

I don't know how long we stood there, but I felt my legs give out and if Shane was not holding on to me I would have fallen to the ground. Instead he lowered me down so that I was kneeling on the ground. I was still sobbing loudly, I had never stopped and Shane was looking around helplessly. He looked completely heart broken. This is the second time he has had to live through something like this.

I looked up to see two firefighters emerge through the front door. I jumped up and ran towards them, praying that one more would appear holding my baby. What I saw was like a bullet going through my chest, the firefighter shook his head. What did that mean? My parents, my daughter! No they could not be dead. This was not happening. I ran up to what appeared to be the man in charge of the operation.

"My parents and my baby are in there! Why are you not doing anything? You need to go in and get them!" I screamed at him, he shook his head at me.

"Ma'am I am so sorry, there is nothing that I can do, and we need to get this blaze out." He said sincerely before turning away to go and talk to the rest of his team.

I felt someone approach me so I whipped around preparing to scream at whoever it was. It was Shane. The look on his face made me stop. He had tear tracks down his cheeks, Shane never cried, he really was broken inside.

I looked back at the house, fire was still raging through it, but no one else was making an attempt to go back inside. I found out why. There was a horrendous sound like metal snapping and wood falling. The whole house caved in on itself.

"NO!" I screamed and crumpled to the ground. I was full on screaming now, I could not stop and I did not care anymore, I just wanted my child back.

SPOV

The house fell in on itself. My entire body went cold. She was gone, I could not protect her, and I let it all happen again. I was vaguely aware that Claire was on the ground screaming and sobbing. I was completely broken, but I had to take care of my wife.

"Claire, please stop. Take deep breathes calm down please." I begged her, she was breathing shallow, sharp breathes and she had her eyes closed. She was not listening to me.

"Shane, I really thought we were going to be okay. I truly believed that we would be enough to protect her." Claire whispered her eyes still shut tightly. "We only had her for a month how can that be fair?" I could not answer her, it hurt too much. We should have been able to look after our own daughter.

After another half an hour or so the blaze was almost out and I decided it was about time that I phoned Mikey and Eve to let them know what had happened. Within 10 minutes Michaels vampire tinted car appeared and within seconds Eve had dropped to the ground beside Claire who had not moved for what seemed like hours.

"Shane, maybe Eve should take Claire home, she should not have to watch this." Michael suggested gesturing towards the little remains of the house.

I shook my head. Someone had set that fire meaning that someone was after our family, more than likely Dean. So for the time being I was not letting Claire out of sights.

"Shane soon they are going to be bringing out the…..bodies." He cracked at the last word. "Claire should not be there for that. Please let Eve take her. I will stay here with you so that Lisa is not alone okay."

"Promise me nothing will happen to Claire." I said giving in.

"I promise." Michael said before going over to Eve to let her know what was happening. I made my way over to Claire who was still sitting on the ground only now she had her eyes open.

"I can't leave her Shane." Claire whispered in a hoarse voice.

"She won't be alone I am staying here with her, but you need to go home okay." She nodded and I bent down to pick her up. I carried her over and put her down in the passenger seat of my car. Kissing her softly on the forehead I leant up and went to shut the door when she looked up at me.

"We could have had it all." She said before looking down at her hands again.

**Wow tense stuff guys thnx for reading and please stay tuned coz there only a couple of chapters left**

** also in case you havent seen it there is a prequel to this story where you get to see shanes proposal if yhoo have read it let me know if you would like me to write other chapetrs on Claire and Shanes lives before this story.**

**Please reveiw and let me know what you thought...wonder how much hate mail i'll get lol**

**Till next time Sarah xxx**


	10. The aftermath

**Hey guys Im bak and i know that this chap is quite short but I will be updating soon Also I know this may be confusing but i've changed the age of the baby from 1 month to 4 months i realised that there was certain things that she did that didnt fit with her age**

**PLease reveiw and hope you enjoy :D**

**Sarah xxx**

* * *

CPOV

The car ride home was torture. Eve was silent in the driver seat beside me, tears running down her face. For dome reason the tears would not come for me anymore, whether it was because I had cried myself out or because I was so hollow inside now I did not know. I could not see how I was going to get past this, how I could deal with it.

The car slowed to a stop as we pulled up at the Glass house. Eve patted my knee as she got out of the car, I sat still for another heartbeat before following her. I walked up the path and got as far as the doorway before stopping. Shane should be her to hold my hand, I could not walk past all of the things that reminded me of my daughter by myself. I was not strong enough.

"Claire, honey. You have to come in side. Please." Eve looked out at me from the hallway, pleading me with her eyes to step inside the house. I took a deep breathe and nodded.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway and closed the door, I felt a warm spread over me as if to chase away the hollow feeling that had been growing in my gut. It was the house. I was often grateful of this and the fact that the house seemed to care for each one of us usually comforts me, but it would not work today. I doubt it would ever work for me again.

Eve came and wrapped me up in a warm hug, I barely responded before shrugging her off and making my way down the hall, towards the staircase. When I got to the first step I noticed one of Lisa's stuffed animals, a giraffe I picked it up, hugging it close to my chest and continued up stairs leaving Eve staring after me with sad sympathetic eyes.

I could not go to the room which I shared with Shane, there would too many memories to deal with. Instead I went into the only room where the was barely any trace of my baby, Shane's old bedroom. Once I got inside I shut the door and slid down onto the floor, my legs not able to hold me anymore. I do not know how long I lay on the floor beside the door, hugging the giraffe teddy to my chest and letting the grief roll over me in waves of pure misery. My family was gone, my parents…..my daughter. My one real chance at happiness had just vanished. Gone up in flames.

At this thought I crumbled again. Covering my mouth with my hand to try and muffle my screams that I could not help letting out. Where was Shane, he was supposed to lie here with me, hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay even though both of us would know that, that it was a lie.

I was soon at the point of exhaustion and was almost asleep when I heard the faint sounds of something breaking down the stairs. I slowly stood up and stretched my tense muscles before opening the door and making my way down to the kitchen.

"Eve? Are you okay?" I called down, my voice hoarse from screaming. The house was silent.

I reached to bottom of the stairs and suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. I quickly ran towards the kitchen where I thought Eve was. When I opened the door I gave a bloodcurdling scream. Eve was lying face down. In a pool of her own blood.

I ran over to her, pulling my cell phone out at the same time. I turned her over and felt bile rise up in my throat. Her throat was slit. I tried checking for a pulse but could not get a proper try at her neck because of the long, deep gash going across it.

"No Eve, you do not get to do this to me, not today." I mumbled forcefully to her as I dialed for an ambulance on my phone, not caring that my keypad now had blood on it.

91…That is as far as I got because as I was about to hit the last 1 I censed someone behind me. I whipped round fast to see the devil standing in the kitchen smiling at me, my stomach twisted.

Before I could move, blink, scream or press that last 1, he had grabbed my hair, almost pulling it out of my skull. Dragging me out of the kitchen and away from a severely injured or dead Eve.

"Now, Claire. Pay backs a bitch and I have been waiting a very, very long time for this." Dean hissed in my ear before throwing me across the room so that I crashed into the couch, effectively overturning it and cracking my head in the coffee table. The world spun as I stood and I felt like I was going to be sick. The phone lay broken on the floor along with the teddy which had smeared blood all over it.

As Dean closed in on me again I felt my knees buckle and before I knew it I was kneeling on the ground. Dean came up behind me, laughing at my feeble attempts to escape. I had to escape, survive this. Shane needed me, I could not leave him all alone.

"Urg, I have had enough of the silly games." Dean said boredom evident in his tone. He grabbed one of my ankles and dragged me backwards.

"EVE! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I screamed so loud it echoed throughout the whole house. I tried to dig my nails into the floorboards, they only left nail marks along with a long, smeared bloody hand print along the floor leading towards a portal.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed thnx for reading and please reveiw Sarah xxx


End file.
